


High school crushes

by Biket



Series: SemiShira Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, Blind Date, Crushes, M/M, SemiShira Week, Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biket/pseuds/Biket
Summary: It's been a while since Shirabu was reminded of his high school crush and he was completely fine with it. What he wasn't fine with was being set up on a date with said high school crush but maybe things wouldn't go that bad, right?
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: SemiShira Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985608
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58
Collections: Semishira Week 2020





	High school crushes

**Author's Note:**

> It's SemiShira week people! As always I can't promise to always be on time but for now I am so please, enjoy!  
> Day 1 - Timeskip AU  
> (if it doesn't make any sense it's normal, I'm dead tired)

Shirabu was considering murder at the moment. It could be some random stranger in the street or someone eating at the same restaurant he was currently at or, preferably, Goshiki. 

His former friend - this status was revoked as of now for obvious reasons - had convinced him to go on a blind date. Well, no. He hadn't convinced him at all, he had trapped him. Goshiki had found the love of his life - his words, not Shirabu's, two months ago and was still high on that drug called love which was getting more and more annoying. Especially since he had started to try and get Shirabu to meet some people. Most days it was just a string of ambiguous words the med student would just ignore but tonight... Tonight was entirely something else. 

Goshiki had come to him with a peace offering, promising he wouldn't bother him anymore on one condition. Shirabu would take a night off and go eat with him in their favorite restaurant. Koganegawa would surely join them and they would have a good time. Except what was happening right now wasn't what had been planned and Shirabu was angrier than ever. 

He couldn't help but read again and again the text his friend had sent him, saying they didn't feel like going out anymore but that they'd found someone else willing to go out with him. The little 'as a date' added a second after the last text only made Shirabu more furious. He didn't want to waste his precious study time, he didn't want to go on a date and he certainly didn't want to meet someone he knew he wouldn't be interested in. 

Well, it's not that he didn't want to go on a date, not really. It's just that he didn't have time for that kind of thing, he couldn't allow himself to date anyone while being in med school that would only be unfair to his partner. Besides, he wasn't that comfortable with the idea of dating someone since every time he tried to imagine it, he'd been faced with the way too familiar face of one of his former teammates. 

It was pathetic, really, how his brain and heart would hold onto this guy and just wouldn't let this stupid high school crush go. Goshiki knew that, had been the first and only person to notice the small glances and Shirabu's awkwardness in the locker room. When they were still roommates and still went to the meetings held by other Shiratorizawa grad students, Goshiki would tease him about it for at least an hour every week. Now that they both had their own place, the younger one had calmed down a bit and only made a snarky remark once in a while but Shirabu was always caught off guard when it happened and he hated it. He was twenty-three, an adult now, but he was still blushing like a sixteen years old teenager every time he thought about him. About the infamous Semi Eita. The same Semi Eita standing in the entrance of the same restaurant as Shirabu, talking to a waiter with a smile on his face. 

Goshiki better be leaving the country right now because if Shirabu found him, he'd kill him for sure. 

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Shirabu nearly shouted. Some heads turned to look at him but he didn't care. He only cared about the stunning man staring at him, still smiling. _Wait, stunning?_

He was doomed. 

There was no way he could escape now that Semi had seen him, especially since the man was standing between the exit and Shirabu. He was forced to spend time with him, talk to him, be polite and make conversation when really, all he wanted to do right now was hide in the comfort of his bed to forget everything about this day. Maybe if he closed his eyes long enough he could pretend he was dreaming, maybe if he couldn't see Semi walking to his table then sitting in front of him everything would be okay. 

"What happened to your manners Shirabu? Surely you know this isn't how you greet your elders."

"You're only five months older than me, shut up."

Shirabu looked away from Semi's piercing gaze. He couldn't bear to see him smile like this, not when it was directed at him, not when he hadn't realized how much he had missed it. How much he had missed him. He seriously should get a grip. On one hand, it would have been nice to enjoy going out with Semi, to talk about what their lives were now and maybe keep in touch after that. On the other hand, Shirabu certainly wasn't in the mood to enjoy any of that and it showed. 

When a waiter came to their table, Shirabu ordered a random meal through gritted teeth whereas, in front of him, Semi was a literal ray of sunshine. In his behavior, at least, since his clothing style was darker than anything Shirabu had seen him wear back when they were still living in the same dorms. 

Somehow, Shirabu's discomfort must have been quite obvious judging by how Semi was now frowning.

"What are you so angry about? Not into the blind date thing?" he asked. 

"I thought that was obvious.”

"Oh, it is! Especially since you’re supposed to, how did you put it back then, 'be settled and successful' at this point in your life. But you obviously forgot about that plan of yours. " Semi was smirking down at him, elbow on the table and chin in his hand, an unimpressed expression on his face. 

Shirabu did his best to match Semi's level of sarcasm. 

"Why are you bringing this up, you're here too in case you didn't notice. Guess people aren't really in that punk style of yours."

"Don't be rude," the musician pouted. _Can he stop being cute, dammit._ “You know you like it.”

The med student rolled his eyes. This was downright ridiculous. He hated it. He loved it. He was still reluctant about talking like nothing was wrong with the current situation and he still wanted to find a way to escape, cursing Goshiki in his mind again and again. What was so complicated to understand in the sentence ‘I don’t want to date anyone, leave me alone’?

“It’s a shame you don’t come to the gatherings anymore you know, I kind of missed you.”

_Please don’t say that._

It wasn’t like Shirabu to be this silent in a social situation but Semi didn’t seem to mind. The older man talked and talked again while the med student wasn’t really listening, tuning out the words only to hear the beautiful voice saying it. The musician only stopped talking once they got their food and started eating. 

“Still in med school?” he asked after a while. 

“Did you think I would give up?”

“For fuck’s sake Shirabu, I’m just making conversation. I know you wouldn’t give up, you never do.” 

Was that fondness in his voice or was Shirabu making things up? He cursed himself as he felt his ears redden at those words and busied himself with his food. He knew he was acting rude and wasn’t being fair to Semi right now but he really had no idea how to act. Of course he was having a good time - well, more of an awkward time at the moment but anyway, but he simply couldn’t act natural when his crush of six years was sitting in front of him, smiling and teasing. If he wasn’t careful, he would blurt out something embarrassing and he’d ruin the night. He didn’t want that. 

“I’m great by the way, thank you for asking! I still have my band and I’m thinking of quitting my second job to live the dream. But I don’t know if the guys want the same thing as me so there’s that.”

Shirabu mumbled a few apologies at which Semi laughed slightly and proceeded to talk again. He asked questions and Shirabu would answer then ask about other things, trying to distract his mind from how beautiful Semi was when he laughed.

After a few minutes and once his awkwardness had faded, Shirabu finally found it easy to talk to Semi. He even wondered if it wasn’t easier now than how it was when they would still see each other every day. Now they could tell the other something he didn’t know, they could talk about what their old teammates were doing with their lives, what they wanted to do in the near future and other gossip Shirabu found he quite appreciated to be let on. It felt good, he had to admit it. It felt good to share those things all over again with someone that wasn’t Goshiki. 

Eventually, their conversation died down as they were finishing their plates, both with a smile on their faces.

As the silence grew longer and longer, a question hit Shirabu. He wondered what Semi is doing here. Because the musician seemed to know it was a date even though Shirabu didn’t know that himself and yet, he came. He came and he seemed to be willing to have a good time and Shirabu just couldn’t understand. Didn’t he have anything better to do? He never showed any interest in Shirabu, so why would he agree to go on a date with him? It made no sense.

“Why are you here?” Shirabu asked, interrupting Semi for the first time before he can stop himself. 

“Uh?”

“Well, obviously you knew it was a date since you mentioned it earlier but why would-”

“Wait, wait, wait. You didn’t?”

The disbelief on Semi’s face would have been priceless in any other circumstances but right now? Right now it was confusing. Why would Semi agree to come on a date with him? This made no sense.

“Goshiki only told me once I got here. I was supposed to eat with him and his boyfriend, I didn’t really plan to be on a date with you.” He hated how his words sounded unnecessarily harsh and rude but he didn’t want to sugarcoat anything, he didn’t want to lie to Semi. He was omitting some truths because he definitely couldn’t tell him he didn’t regret anything, that his night was better than he expected it to be. He was too ashamed to say it.

“Oh. Shit. That’s embarrassing.”

Shirabu frowned. Was it that bad to be on a date with him? _Now is not the time to be bitter, Kenjirou._

“Why? I know it is, for me at least, but you don’t seem to care so-”

“Oh yeah I don’t care, that’s why I’ve been flirting with you, sure.”

Shirabu nearly choked on his own spit and coughed for a bit, his cheeks flushing red. Flirting?

“You… You did what now?”

“I thought you were smart Shirabu.”

“You..” Shirabu couldn’t even say anything anymore. He was too stunned to think of an answer, it was like he was in a dream and the second he’d say something everything would just disappear right before his very eyes. 

“I can go, if you want,” Semi suddenly said.

He stood up and put his coat around his shoulders before Shirabu could react. When he realized what was happening, he didn’t think. Instead, he grabbed Semi’s wrist with more strength than what was necessary and gave him a panicked look. 

“Don’t go. Please.” He knew he probably looked pathetic at the moment but he didn’t care. He didn’t want Semi to go, not when his presence was enough to remind him of the feelings he thought he had buried and forgotten long ago. Not when this was his chance of reconnecting with him. 

“Okay.” Semi smiled fondly at him. “I’ll stay.”


End file.
